


A Different Kind Of Help

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Light Bondage, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:10:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Vernal knows Raven is in a slump since the encounter with her daughter and decides to take the time to cheer her up. In the best way she knows how.





	A Different Kind Of Help

The tan-skinned woman smiled to herself as she knew exactly what was waiting for her in her bosses, tent, an excited little giggle leaving her when she opened the tent, spying Raven on the bed, with her hands bound behind her back and her legs left alone other than being strapped together on her thighs, calves, and ankles with a single knot that would release her slender legs with ease. There was no hiding the happy look in Vernal’s light blue eyes as she spied the bandit leader on her bed, this being the first time she ever knew the black-haired woman would need help. “Well well… Look at our all-important leader, tied up on her bed in one of the most exposing positions she could ever be in. And all for me.~” The dark brown-haired woman licked her lips as she also noticed the gag that was put in her partner’s mouth, a soft blush coming to her cheeks at the realization that the leader was hers to play with for as long as she wanted. “I know you’ve been in a slump lately, so I had a few of our men get you ready for me to use how I wished. Luckily for you, I plan to make this far better than anything you’ve ever experienced.~”

 

The woman with red eyes wanted to scream when she was told why the men had tied her up in this position, left on her back for anyone who walked into her tent. Not that she minded that it was Vernal of all people who saw her, but if someone else had walked in the tent, she wouldn’t have been able to promise that person seeing sunlight ever again. However, the usual angry look on her face softened as she watched her decoy sit on the edge of her bed, not even touching her yet, but taking her time just eyes her body, clearly taking mental notes of her body. Raven rolled her eyes and sighed into the gag at the promise of this being better than anything she’s experienced before, not expected that to prompt the other woman to sit on the floor and start teasing her puckered asshole with her tongue.

 

The younger of the two smiled as she listened to the muffled gasp leave her leader, happy to be getting the reaction she wanted as her tongue danced around the hole in perfect circles and caused the red-eyed woman to gently twitch from the feeling. “You see, Raven… I’m not here to give some speech about the kind of leader you are, or to tell you how much of a hateful person you can be…” Vernal’s tongue slipped into the woman’s hole, stopping her from talking for a moment as she brought a genuine moan from the other woman’s lips. It only lasted a moment, however, before the tanned woman pulled her tongue from the hole and slipped one of her slender fingers inside of the same hole, earning another moan from Raven. “I’m just here tonight to fuck you. To make you scream against the gag and beg for more when I’m done. To give you the treatment I damn well know that you haven’t had in years. And I’m very confident I can bring you more pleasure than that ex-husband of yours.~”

 

A finger in her ass was nothing that Raven wasn’t used to by now with all the people she’s encountered in her life, but to have Vernal be talking like this to her was something that caused her heart to start racing. She had no idea why this felt so good to her, why it made her body tingle so blissfully, or even why her right-hand woman was capable of something like this. All the black-haired woman could do was moan against the gag in her mouth and keep her red eyes locked on the other woman, watching what she did. Though, there was no stopping the loud moan of pain mixed pleasure that left the leader’s lips a she felt a second finger slide into her hole and a pair of soft lips wrap around one of her nipples. The bandit queen closed her eyes quickly as she felt her decoy’s tongue dance perfectly around her sensitive mound, refusing to touch it in any way but still bringing a teasing amount of pleasure to her body.

 

The fake maiden sucked the stiff nipple into her mouth for a moment, gently biting it as she continued to piston her fingers in and out of her leader’s tight asshole, enjoying the moans that left the woman with each passing second. However, when her light blue eyes met a fiery red glare, she was nothing but smiles, sitting up a bit more and driving her fingers knuckle deep into the red-eyed woman and gently licking her cheek. “Hell, if I had a cock, I’d give you a far better kid than that bitchy blonde you got. And I bet every second of it would feel better than your man could ever hope to make you feel.~” Vernal knew that there was no denying the pleasure she was bringing Raven, especially when the brown-haired woman brought her other hand to the bandit queen’s soaked pussy. “If you scream loud enough, Raven, I may even let you cum before I’m done with you tonight.”

 

The woman’s red eyes went wide at the feeling of a third finger pressing up against her back door but refusing to enter, sparking something inside of her that made her want to scream just like Vernal wanted to her. But she was better than this, tougher, could withstand more than simple teasing to- The sting of a hand smacking her tits around, metal purposefully landing against her nipples, washed her mind clean of any resistance she had to what was happening. A loud moan left the bandit leader’s lips as, once again, the tanned woman’s soft lips wrapped around her breast and started playing with her nipple with her tongue. Deep down, Raven knew that it was a far better feeling than she ever would’ve thought anal with Taiyang would feel like, never having let him try, but even if she wanted to say it, the gag in her mouth was preventing her from doing so.

 

Though, it seemed like Vernal had other plans for the bandit leader, moving her mouth from one breast to the other and pushing that third finger into the other woman, relishing in the muffled scream that left her leader. Biting down on the red-eyed woman’s nipple, the decoy maiden smirked and started pistoning her fingers back and forth as fast as she could, earning moan after loud moan from Raven as she brought her the best anal pleasure possible without a toy of any kind to use. With a gentle tug of the erect nipple with her teeth, she watched Raven’s body lurch forward, back arching and pussy getting wetter than ever. “Oh? The powerful Raven Branwen enjoys being teasing and bitten this much? I never would’ve guessed…” Bringing her free hand down to knot that kept the other woman’s legs tied together, the light blue-eyed woman undid it, immediately seeing the result in the woman’s legs lifting into the air and bending while her toes began to curl. It was certainly a surprising thing to see the bandit leader in such a state, but Vernal was happy enough with the situation to also remove Raven’s gag from the equation.

 

Right after the gag was removed, a blissful breath left the bandit leader’s lips, showing just how happy she was to be able to talk and scream again. And that’s exactly what she did once she heard the gag drop to the floor and Vernals fingers stop moving inside of her ass, stopping her from experiencing the orgasm she was on the verge of. “Don’t stop! You hear me, Vernal!? Don’t you fucking stop or I’m going to tear your hand off and fuck it myself!~” The woman wanted to grab the back of her partner’s head to prove that she was serious, but she was instead met with an extremely passionate and loving kiss from the tanned woman, bringing a smile to her lips from the sudden affection that she wasn’t getting before. However, when the black-haired woman felt a soft hand grabbing and playing with her breast, there was no stopping the soft whine that left her throat. At least, until her lips were freed from the kiss and she was able to speak once again. “You’ll only ever hear this from me once, got it? Thank you… But don’t stop fingering my ass until I cum.”

 

That was an order that Vernal was more than happy to listen to, moving her fingers as fast and as deep as she could while her lips now playfully danced around her leader’s jawline and neck, earning soft and quiet moans from the other woman. “Of course, Raven.~” The brown-haired woman smirked as she squeezed hard on the bandit queen’s breast, happy to watch her bite her lip to suppress the scream that was going to leave her. “It’s okay to scream, Raven… I’m not going to tell anyone you came from getting your asshole fingered by me.~” That’s when the tanned woman was surprised to feel Raven’s lips crashing against her own, a loud moan leaving the other woman’s throat as she came right then and there. It was clearly not overpowering, mind blowing, or worth screaming at the top of her lungs about, but the decoy maiden was more than happy to feel her leader softly panting against her lips as their lips separated. “Seems like you liked that more than I thought you would.~”

 

“Just… Shut up and untie my arms…” Despite the words that left her lips, Raven was indeed happy to have Vernal help her tonight and make her feel like she was on top of the world once again after the slightly emotional encounter with Yang. Once her arms were let loose and fell to her sides, the bandit leader shared another soft kiss with the tanned woman who had made her cum. “I should thank you, Vernal. But you know that’s not the way I do things unless it’s a very well earned thing.” Her breath was still slightly ragged as she watched her right-hand woman smile at her, making her heart flutter for a moment and her arousal to spike once again. “So, I’m going to do something and I think you’re going to like it.”   
  
“Oh… Well, that’s certainly something I didn’t expect to hear from you. Well, what’s the thing you’re gonna do?” Vernal gasped loudly as she felt her leader’s hand wrap around the top of her head and force her onto her back, only to fully understand what was going to happen when she watched the red-eyed woman’s pussy hover above her lips. “I guess I have some work to do, don’t I?~” There was no complaint from the light blue-eyed woman as she felt Raven’s pussy press against her lips, her tongue immediately getting to work at licking up the juices that were already there, a soft moan leaving her lips as she immediately loved the taste that now coated her tongue.

 

“Oh, you have plenty of work ahead of you, Vernal, but I think we’re both going to enjoy every moment of it.~” Raven bit her lip as she slowly ground herself against her partner’s face, soft moans becoming muffled as she rocked her hips back and forth. It had been years since anyone had made the red-eyed woman want to fuck them as much as she wanted to right now and there was no way she was going to let this opportunity pass her by. Even as she used her grip on Vernal’s head to pull the tanned woman snug against her folds, the bandit leader was very happy with her subordinate right now.


End file.
